Spanking the champ
by ILoveAnnaKendrick77
Summary: Sting/Hogan and Bobby/Sting. Slash. Don't like, don't read.


**I got the idea for this story after watching TNA. James and Bobby have never had sex. Oh, and Bobby knows that Terry doesn't mind "sharing" Steve, so that's why he didn't ask any questions when Steve said that he was going to fuck Bobby good and hard.**

**1/12/2012 9:20 PM**

"I can't believe you told Bobby that he needed a spanking." Terry says as he sits down next to me. I just got done with my promo with Bobby. I told him that he needed a spanking, and when we got back to the stage area, I took one look at him, smirked, and walked away.

"You know what baby?" Terry asks me.

"What?" I ask.

"The thought of you spanking Bobby got me kind of worked up and…and uh…I kind of jacked off to the thought of you spanking him." Terry says.

"Seriously?" I ask.

"Yeah." Terry mumbles.

"Wow. I…I got kind of worked up too. I can't believe I'm asking this. Would…would you mind if I spanked Bobby?" I ask Terry.

"Are…are you serious?" Terry asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ah…fuck. Are you trying to get me worked up again? Because if you are, it's working." Terry says.

"I'm not trying to get you worked up baby. I…I just wanted to know if you would be ok with me spanking Bobby. I…I know he will consent to being spanked, because…because James told me that he likes to be disciplined, and…and every time he does something wrong, he…he goes to James, and…and James disciplines him, so, do…do you mind if I spank him?" I ask Terry.

"I…I don't mind. Are…are you going to do anything else with him?" Terry asks me.

"Mmmmm, I don't know. I might fuck him. Would you mind if I fuck him baby? I'll pull down his pants. I'll bend him over my knee. I'll spank him, and spank him, and spank him some more. I'll make him beg for me to stop…" Before I can finish my sentence, Terry interrupts me.

"Fuck Steve. Just shut up and fuck me." Terry says. I roll my eyes and stand up.

"Get up." I say. Terry stands up.

"Pull down your pants and boxers and bend over the desk." I say.

"Ok." Terry mumbles. After Terry takes his pants and boxers off, he walks over to my desk and bends over the side of it. After taking my pants and boxers off, I walk over to my bag, open it, grab the lube and walk over to the desk.

"I…I want you so bad right now." Terry mumbles.

"I know baby. I gotta prep you first though." I say.

"I…I don't need any prep." Terry mumbles.

"Are you sure?" I ask Terry. Terry nods his head yes.

"Ok." I say as I toss the lube towards my bag, take a step forward and slide into Terry.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Terry mumbles.

"Let me know when you're ready baby." I say. A few seconds later…

"I'm ready." Terry says. I slowly pull out of him and then push into him again, and the both of us moan.

"Faster." Terry says. I start a steady pace, hitting Terry's prostate dead on with each thrust of my hips.

"Oh god baby. Fuck…I'm close. So damn close." Terry mumbles.

"Me too baby. Me too." I say. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I slowly pull out of Terry and the both of us groan.

"God baby. That…that was amazing." Terry says.

"Yeah it was." I mumble. Terry stands up, turns around, and gives me a kiss.

"I love you." Terry says.

"I love you too." I say.

"When…when are you going to spank Bobby?" Terry asks me.

"After Impact ends. I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for my next promo. Care to join me?" I ask Terry.

"I'm gonna have to pass baby." Terry says.

"What? Why?" I ask Terry.

"I have to be at a meeting in…15 minutes." Terry says as he looks at his watch.

"Fine. You never answered my question." I say.

"What…what question?" Terry asks me.

"Do you mind if I fuck Bobby?" I ask Terry.

"I don't mind. You gotta use a condom though, ok?" Terry asks me.

"Ok. I think I still have a few in my bag from the last time you let me fuck someone other than you." I say. Terry rolls his eyes and gives me a kiss. After Terry and I clean up, we get dressed and after giving me a kiss, Terry leaves. I spray myself with Axe and head up to the stage area.

**A Little Over An Hour Later: 11:10 PM**

Impact just ended. Bobby "retained" his title.

I make my way to Bobby's personal locker room and I knock on the door.

"Come in!" Bobby yells. I open the door, take a couple of steps forward and close the door.

"Hey Stinger." Bobby says.

"Hey Bobby. How are you?" I ask Bobby.

"Good…good. How are you doing?" Bobby asks me.

"I'm doing pretty good. I'm gonna cut straight to the chase Bobby. I came here to spank you." I say. _Wow. I can't believe I just said that._

"You…you came here to spank me?" Bobby asks me.

"Yeah. Terry jacked himself off to the thought of me spanking you, and…and the…the thought of him jacking off to the thought of me spanking you, got me kind of worked up, and…and I…I asked him if he would mind if I spanked you, and he said no, so here I am. So what do you say Bobby? Do you wanna be spanked? If you don't, just say no and I'll leave right now." I say.

"I…I do want to be spanked." Bobby says.

"Ok. Take off all of your ring gear and bend over the side of the couch." I say.

"Ok." Bobby says. After he takes off all of his ring gear, he walks over to the couch and bends over the side of it.

"Good boy. Do you want me to use my belt? Or my hand?" I ask Bobby.

"You're belt." Bobby says.

"Ok." I say. After undoing my belt, I take it out of my pants and walk over to Bobby. I fold it in half, raise my hand, and bring the belt down on Bobby's back side.

"Oh god. Do…do it again." Bobby says. I bring the belt down on his back side again and he lets out a moan. Ten swats later, Bobby's ass is as red as a tomato.

"I'm done now. You can stand up if you want too." I say as I drop the belt and take a step back. Bobby stands up; but doesn't turn around.

"Turn around Bobby." I say.

"No." Bobby says.

"Turn around Bobby." I say again.

"No." Bobby says again.

"Turn around Bobby." I say again.

"Fine." Bobby mumbles as he puts his hands over his crotch and turns around.

"Move your hands Bobby." I say.

"No." Bobby mumbles.

"Bobby!" I say sternly. Bobby moves his hands and I smile at the sight of his hard cock.

"Mmmmmmm. Someone enjoyed their punishment." I say.

"I'm sorry Steve." Bobby mumbles.

"Don't be. Do…do you want me to take care of that for you?" I ask Bobby.

"Are you serious?" Bobby asks me.

"Yeah." I say.

"Ah…what…what are you going to do to me?" Bobby asks me.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you scream." I say.

"I'm not on the pill, and I don't have any condoms, so…" Before Bobby can finish his sentence, I interrupt him.

"Don't worry about it. I brought my own." I say as I reach into my back pocket and take out a condom and show it to Bobby.

"What? Why…why did you…" Before Bobby can finish his sentence I interrupt him. **(A.N. I know it sounds repetitive. Sorry.)**

"Turn around and bend over the side of the couch again." I say.

"O…ok." Bobby mumbles as he turns around and bends over the side of the couch again. After taking my pants and boxers off, I open the condom and slip it on my hard member.

"Do you need any prep?" I ask Bobby.

"No." Bobby mumbles.

"Ok." I say as I take a step forward and slowly slide into Bobby and the both of us moan.

"You're so fucking tight Bobby." I mumble.

"I…I know. Move." Bobby says.

"Ok." I say as I slowly pull out of Bobby and then slide into him again. A few minutes later, the both of us cum, screaming each other's name. After recuperating, I slowly pull out of Bobby and the both of us moan.

"Thanks Steve." Bobby says as he stands up and turns around.

"For what?" I ask.

"Thank you for giving me one of the best orgasms of my life." I say.

"You're welcome." I say.

**The End!**


End file.
